


Circus

by infinite drabblets (tonikah)



Series: Ficlet Challenge/Requests [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonikah/pseuds/infinite%20drabblets
Summary: Pairing: WoogyuScenario/AU: Circus AU, WH is an acrobat and SG is a spectatorOriginal tweethere.





	Circus

Sunggyu wasn’t sure what to expect when he decided to come watch the circus show. Acrobats on trapezes with a background of loud, cheery music? Maybe some juggling, magic, clowns? He knew there wouldn’t be any animals. What he wasn’t expecting was to have his breath taken away, not only by the riskiness of the stunts, but also the sheer artistry of the performances. In particular, the performance of one aerial acrobat, clad in brilliant blue and silver. 

Sunggyu’s jaw dropped as he watched the man suspend himself gracefully in the air with nothing but the strength of his arms and legs, and a long strip of cloth, the silver sequins of his costume sparkling in the spotlight. His heart was in his mouth at every spin, twirl and flip, and at every spiral down the length of silk. 

He didn’t understand how the human form was so capable. This being out in the ring seemed to be almost a different species from him, performing all kinds of stunts that seemed physically impossible. He was beauty and power, grace and steel, all in one. Sunggyu felt his heart leap and drop with each corresponding move, and it was only after the man finally landed together with the rest of the acrobats, having descended to the ground as gently as a feather, that he realised that he had been holding his breath. 

The crowd roared and the performers’ forms relaxed at the thunderous applause. The man in blue looked around, his eyes searching the space until his gaze finally met Sunggyu’s. His eyes crinkled, and his grin mirrored the wide beaming smile that Sunggyu had on his face. Sunggyu’s heart swelled. He was glad he finally came to see Woohyun perform.


End file.
